El Novio de mi Hermano
by Sthefynice
Summary: Lo odiaba. Lo aborrecía. Sin duda James habría escogido una pareja idónea para Al; empezando con que fuese mujer...


****_¡Holaa! _

_Okz, a partir de ahora me uno a la Campaña de aportar Fanfics JxS xD!_

_Tenía guardado este escrito desde el año pasado, y decidí por fin publicarlo. Aún no está terminado, pero no es un fic largo tampoco, sólo constará de 3 reveladores capis ;) _

_Espero que les guste mucho, y que por favor comenten :P_

* * *

**EL Novio de Mi Hermano**

**_Summary:_ **"Lo odiaba. Lo aborrecía. Sin duda James habría escogido una pareja idónea para Al; empezando con que fuese mujer..."**  
**

**DISCLAIMER: **Ninguno de los personajes que reconocerán, son míos. Todo es de Rowling. _  
_

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Three-Shot. (Fanfic de 3 capis) No puedo garantizarles un happy ending con James y Scorpius porque sencillamente, soy fan a morir del AlxScorp, y porque escribí éste fic para que puedan reír e imaginar un rato y olvidarse de todos momentáneamente ^^

* * *

**I. **

_"Esto no puede estar pasando" _–Masculló escondido en la pared asomándose rápidamente a la habitación de su hermano menor. "_¡Oh, mi Dios! ¡Se están __besando!"_

**J**ames Sirius Potter nunca creyó estar más paralizado cómo lo estaba ahora mientras veía a su querido hermano menor siendo nuevamente sumiso a los besos del cretino de su novio, Scorpius Malfoy.

Vio todo rojo, la ira lo cegaba. Sin pensárselo 2 veces cruzó el umbral de la habitación y sin consentimiento alguno, jaló a su querido hermano separándolo de las garras de ése animal con forma de inocente ángel. Sí, porque James era lo suficientemente inteligente cómo para no ser engañado con facilidad. Sólo habían pasado 3 años desde que se disparó la noticia que su hermano salía con ése chico Malfoy, y… Bueno, francamente, James y Scorpius _nunca se llevaron bien. _De hecho, ahora más que nunca lo _repugnaba. _

James Sirius Potter todavía no lo superaba; pero así de dura y triste era su realidad: ¡Su hermano salía con un _chico, _por Merlín! ¡Y de por sí no cualquier chico, sino que era MALFOY! ¡Y de paso, éste idiota _es _su primer novio!

Fue en ese instante en el que realmente lamentó no haberle a enseñado a Albus a ser más mujeriego cómo él; preferiría mil veces que su hermano esté revolcándose entre mujeres que… Dedicarse a chupar pollas –Un estremecimiento involuntario le recorrió-, Había pasado toda su vida fomentado en una educación _normal. _Las mujeres fueron hechas para estar con los hombres y saber que los hombres podían tener una relación algo _más _que amistosa para él era bastante perturbador. Por no decir enfermizo y anormal.

Cada vez que veía _ése tipo _de personas en el Callejón Diagon o en sus numerosas salidas a Hogsmeade, reunía a sus camaradas y junto a ellos, los ridiculizaba lanzándole crueles maleficios que no obstante -de haber sido mayor de edad-, le hubiera lanzado una o dos Imperdonables a la pareja. Aunque implicara ir a Azkaban, esos maricones tendrían su merecido.

-Aléjate de mi hermano –Espetó con asco, y una furia terrible en su mirada. Todavía confiaba en que Albus pasara esa etapa de "Confusión" y creciera de una vez por todas; aún durante 3 largos años de espera, todavía tenía fe en ello y mientras tanto, había dedicado gran parte de su tiempo en hacerles la vida miserable, al menos durante su presencia.

Después de haber escuchado los relatos del tío Ron con respecto a los Malfoy, supo que Scorpius era cómo una especie de alimaña; un despreciable hurón junior manipulador al que tendría que exterminar.

-P-pero… ¿Qué crees que haces? –Reprochó tardíamente su pequeño hermano, tratando de volver a los brazos de Scorp.

-¿Que qué creo que hago? –Repitió incrédulo soltándolo-. ¡Te estoy _protegiendo_ de ése animal! –Soltó colérico-. ¡Albus, han pasado 3 años! ¡Ya es hora que pases _esa _etapa! ¡Y no voy a tolerar que _se besen _y mucho menos en la habitación donde duermo!

El hermano menor lo miró cómo si estuviese loco; sí, era verdad que el cuarto de James estaba en "Magi-Remodelación" gracias a las potentes bombas fétidas que el tío George le regalaba y debido a sus potentes usos, ahora James en sus vacaciones dormía con él, pero… ¿Cómo dijo? ¿Quemar la etapa? Era increíble que a estas alturas, James siguiera comportándose así.

No le hacía mucha gracia que a la primera oportunidad que tenga, trate de decirle ése tipo de comentarios absurdos y que todavía crea que iba a cambiar de orientación sexual sólo porque su hermano y las personas puritanas que no veían bien la Homosexualidad no lo aceptaran. Y más aún, teniendo a su perfecto Scorpius cómo novio… ¿Cómo carajo iba a terminar su relación estando tan enamorado de ésa persona y que esa persona le corresponda de la misma manera? Hay que ver…; quería a James porque era su hermano y no tenía más remedio que hacerlo, pero… No iba a permitir que lo separaran de su novio. Nunca, _jamás. _

3 años atrás, su madre Ginny intentó hacer lo mismo y en ése tiempo, Albus la ignoró por 6 meses sin hablarle y restregándole más en la cara que estaba involucrado en una relación homosexual. Recordaba cómo su madre perdía los estribos con él y también cómo ella se peleaba con su padre por no hacer nada al respecto.

Sí, Albus se llevaba mucho mejor con su padre porque lo entendía, lo comprendía, lo _escuchaba. _A diferencia de su hermano y de su madre, ¡Él si aceptaba y apoyaba su relación con Scorpius! ¡Incluso su hermanita Lily lo consideraba cómo una parte más de la familia! Entonces, _¿Por qué sólo mi hermano, mi madre y el tío Ron le tienen tanta manía mi novio? _–Se preguntaba Al, aún sabiendo toda la historia de los Malfoy y de cómo éstos humillaban de todas las maneras posibles al apellido Weasley. Pero sinceramente… No era su culpa.

Gracias a Merlín que no había nacido en ésa época, pero esto ahora es el presente: Ya más de 20 años la guerra había terminado y ahora todo era cómo _borrón y cuenta nueva_; al menos su padre y él lo veían así. Por tanto, había que superar y aceptar cambios, enfrentar los temores… Albus sólo quería un poco de paz; que finalmente _toda _su familia aceptara su decisión, que no veía otra vida sin Scorpius y mucho menos iba a estar en una relación amorosa sin él. Y si alguien tenía algún problema con eso, _que se jodiera._

-Ya no soy un niño –Soltó tan fríamente que hasta su hermano lo miró atónito. Sin dejar de fulminarlo con la mirada, siguió caminando hasta situarse al lado de su novio, quién lo acercó más a él tomándolo por la cintura-. Y si tienes arranques de locura, ya conoces bastante bien la salida –Apuntó señalando la puerta.

Sus puños se crisparon. Tenía tantas ganas de golpear al novio de su hermano hasta literalmente, matarlo. Sabía que la culpa de ése extraño y agresivo comportamiento de su hermano era de Scorpius, quién sonreía arrogante en todas estas disputas. Era cómo si éste lo retara con la mirada, consciente de su odio y cómo lo aprovechaba más para restregárselo en su cara. Y es que, cuando el huroncito y él se quedaban a solas, Scorpius mostraba sus garras; mofándose de él y provocándolo en cada oportunidad para que Albus lo reprendiera.

James abrió la boca y la cerró nuevamente. Meditó rápidamente en una excusa que les permitiera a ambos chicos hacer otra cosa más productiva con su boca que… _Besarse. _

Realmente, era asqueroso.

-Albus, nuestro padre quiere hablar contigo –Mintió muy seriamente, hasta él mismo casi se lo creía.

Pero no, el muy bolsa de su hermano era _Slytherin. _Y hasta el indeseable de su novio también era de la misma Casa; de modo que James siempre tuvo la sensación de que Albus conoció a Scorpius antes de llegar directamente a Hogwarts y que éste lo habría convencido para que quedaran en la misma Casa y así James no podría vigilarlo las 24 horas del día, como se debe.

Entrecerró los ojos. Eso tenía sentido, por supuesto. ¿Cómo no pudo verlo antes?, Albus, cómo toda su familia, debió pertenecer a _Gryffindor_ en vez de ir al foso de las serpientes. Que aunque era la Casa con menos alumnos que tenía Hogwarts, aún después de la Guerra, era vista con malos ojos y no era aceptada por la mayoría. Y precisamente, James era uno de ellos.

-¿Mi padre? –Repitió Albus cauteloso, aferrándose más a su novio. Intercambiaron una mirada y luego le esbozó una sonrisa arrogante tipo "Soy-totalmente-influenciado-por-un-Malfoy" y dijo-: No nací ayer, ¿Sabes? De ser así, yo mismo lo habría escuchado.

Furioso por su temperamento Slytherin, James estuvo a punto de replicar, cuando Scorpius le habló con voz autoritaria y cansina:

-Ya lárgate, ¿Quieres? Arruinas el momento.

Y ésa fue la gota que derramó el vaso para él, pues sacó rápidamente su varita y justo cuando iba a lanzarles un potente maleficio, escuchó una voz bastante familiar a sus espaldas.

-James Sirius Potter, te sugiero por tu bien que guardes tu varita en este mismo instante –Ordenó su padre en voz gélida. Sin más remedio, obedeció la tan amable "sugerencia" y se volteó a ver a Harry Potter, quién estaba cruzado de brazos aún en el umbral de la puerta, con expresión _cabreada _y con su negro y bien oscuro uniforme de Auror. La capa todavía se ondeaba débilmente, lo que le daba un aspecto un poco aterrador. Por costumbre, cuando se aparecía de ésa forma a la casa es porque había tenido un día demasiado jodido en el trabajo; y realmente conociendo a su padre, era mejor obedecerlo. Por _su propio bien._

-¡Papá! –Exclamó Albus de una manera muy poco masculina, lanzándose a sus brazos. Harry lo abrazó y su expresión cabreada pasó a una de total felicidad. James se relajó un poco, no queriendo admitir que huía de su padre cuando éste pasaba por sus peores momentos.

-¡Hola, Al! ¿Cómo se ha portado mi hombre pequeño? –Bromeó levantándolo del suelo y jugando al avioncito con él.

James bufó; hombre pequeño. _Sí, claro. _¿Desde cuando un hombre que está en una relación algo _más _que amistosa con otro hombre, puede considerarse seriamente cómo un _hombre? _¡He ahí el problema!

-Oh, Scorp… Gracias por venir. Recuerda que eres siempre bienvenido a esta casa –Agregó su padre con una sonrisa a la vez que dejaba a su hijo en el suelo.

James miró por el rabillo del ojo cómo ése cretino sonreía amablemente.

-Gracias a usted Señor Potter, por permitirme siempre visitar a Al cada vez que pueda en vacaciones. Realmente, el tiempo cuando no estoy con él parece… Interminable –Terminó con una expresión melancólica. Vio cómo su padre lo compadecía y contempló con evidente desagrado el rubor de su hermano.

-Bueno, sólo faltan 6 días para que regresen a Hogwarts, ¿No? –Animó Harry, ambos chicos asintieron-. Bueno y… ¿Qué tal si a partir del Lunes Albus se quedara a dormir en tu casa? ¿Te gustaría? –Ofreció de buen humor. A Scorp se le iluminó el rostro y sus ojos brillaron maliciosos, y la reacción de Albus no se hizo esperar: Miraba a su novio con adoración mientras que sus mejillas se teñían de un agradable rubor.

Pero a James esta escena le parecía de lo más repugnante, e incluso se preguntó si fue que habían mandado a su padre a una misión en el asilo de enfermos mentales en San Mungo y que había regresado con serios problemas. Tal vez después tendría que hablar más tarde con él acerca de eso, pero en ese momento no desaprovecharía su autoridad cómo hermano mayor.

-Desde luego que no va a ir –Soltó decidido. Harry lo miró sorprendido, Albus lo taladró con la mirada y Scorpius con aburrimiento.

Harry sacudió la cabeza, cómo si no hubiese oído tal cosa y continúo:

-Hoy hablé con tu padre y le planteé esa idea. Me dijo que él no tendría problemas.

Albus y Scorp se miraron significativamente y esbozaron una sonrisa algo… Macabra. Y sádica, para el gusto varonil de James.

-¿Hablaste con mi padre? –Inquirió Scorp acercándose más hacia él y en un tono de voz bastante insinuador.

Y por un momento James creyó que estaba coqueteando con él.

Harry suspiró cansino y se sentó en la cama de Albus. La habitación de su hermano era un remolino de verde, azul y plateado por todos lados. Era una habitación con una cama, 1 litera, una biblioteca, un mueble negro y un baño. Pequeña, pero acogedora.

-Sí, hablé con él –Comentó mientras ambos chicos se sentaban cada uno a su lado. James decidió sentarse finalmente en el mueble negro, al lado de la puerta del baño, mirándolos un poco más apartado de lo que pretendía.

-¿Y…? –Inquirió Scorp un poco impaciente-. ¿Se pelearon? ¿Se hechizaron? ¿Ocurrió algo?

-Sabes que sí –Murmuró un poco afligido su padre. Las cejas de James se arquearon confusas, ¿Desde cuando su padre se preocupa tanto si pelea o no con el Sr. Malfoy? _¿Acaso me he perdido de algo? _–Se preguntaba con cautela.

Albus posó una mirada triste en el suelo mientras que Scorp seguía mirando la cara de su padre de una manera molesta y… Un tanto pensativa. Los ojos de Albus finalmente encontraron con los de su hermano y su cara pasó de sorprendida a una de preocupante alerta.

James no pudo comprenderlo del todo, pero cuando Albus se aclaró la garganta a propósito, su padre y Scorp lo miraron rápidamente en suspenso. Y Harry Potter se levantó.

-James, ¿Podrías…? –Farfulló débilmente a la vez que sus mejillas adquirían un tono rosa-. Bueno, ¿No tienes nada que hacer? ¿Jugar al Quidditch con Ted o algo así?

Y luego lo comprendió al instante, y de la peor manera: Claramente _ninguno _quería que él estuviera presente.

James sintió cómo si le hubieran dado una patada en el estómago que hizo que se incorporara de inmediato. Miró los ojos verdes de su padre, quiénes reflejaban angustia y una disculpa a través de su mirada. Comenzó a dar zancadas hacia la puerta con lentitud, evaluando si debía contarle o no a su madre que su padre actuaba extraño _otra vez._

Tenía el presentimiento de que cada vez que su padre se encontraba con el Sr. Malfoy, ambos se hechizaban o lo que sea, pero que normalmente siempre hacía sentir a su padre muy mal cuando llegaba a casa. Aunque al principio actuara con una aptitud despreocupada o tranquila, cuando lo veía a los ojos o cuando lo pillaba en momentos donde él creía que nadie lo estaba observando, descubría parte de la verdad: A su padre se le veía dolido, afligido, con un dolor tan profundo que hasta le hacía sentir compasión con él, "_¿Será que el Señor Malfoy le dijo algo muy feo? ¿Lo habrán despedido de su trabajo y no nos quiere decir? ¿Qué diablos pasa?" _ Sacudió la cabeza, y recién se había dado cuenta que ya se encontraba en las escaleras de madera, volvió la vista hacia la habitación de Albus y vio con cierto temor y sorpresa que ya habían cerrado la puerta. Bufó por lo bajo y terminó de bajar las escaleras, buscando algo con que entretenerse. Decidió ir a la cocina para tomar unas buenas raciones del Jugo de Calabaza que había hecho su madre esta mañana.

Se sentó en la mesa y contempló distraídamente que la cocina era bastante idéntica a la de su abuela Molly; de hecho toda la casa era una réplica bastante convincente de La Madriguera. Y sólo con saber que vivían bastante cerca de allí le daba más motivo para creer que ésta propiedad la habrían hecho sus abuelos, cómo regalos de bodas para sus padres. Y si su memoria de niño no le fallaba, estaba en lo correcto.

Con aburrimiento, sacó su varita del bolsillo delantero de sus vaqueros y dio 2 rápidas sacudidas a la misma, ocasionando que enseguida la puerta del refrigerador se abriera y que un vaso levitara para finalmente llenarse del líquido que contenía la jarra azul.

Rápidamente éste vaso pasó levitando a las manos de su conjurador. Bebió 2 sorbos mientras escuchaba distraídamente las risas de su padre con la de su hermano y de su patético novio en el piso de arriba. Genial, la estaban pasando de lo lindo mientras que él se moría de aburrimiento. Teddy a lo mejor seguiría besuqueándose con su prima. "_Una bonita adquisición, de hecho. Teddy, bastardo, tienes muy buen gusto"._

Escuchó que la puerta de la entrada del patio se abría y en eso miró al frente para ver a su recién llegada hermanita toda sudorosa y contenta. Lily Luna lucía un vestido muggle ideal para el lugar donde se encontraban, un campo. Sus mejillas estaban rosadas y su frente perlada de sudor, pero se encontraba de buen humor, así que por eso ella tampoco se había molestado en lavarse las manos llenas de tierra seca y atenderse esos pequeños cortes que probablemente se habría hecho al jugar con plantas demasiados espinosas para su gusto. Frunció el ceño mientras la veía acercarse y ocupar una silla a su lado para sonreírle. Con una mueca en el rostro, James percibió que llevaba su cabello pelirrojo cubierto de algunas ramas y bastante despeinado.

No obstante, su sentido de hermano mayor se disparó.

-¿A dónde has estado? –Preguntó rudamente mientras tomaba un buen sorbo de jugo.

Él único lugar donde podía emborracharse a conciencia (Y a escondidas de los profesores) era en Hogwarts, con sus camaradas de Casa. Pero para llegar a realizarlo tendría que esperar 6 fatídicos días y realmente, su paciencia era tan escasa cómo su razonamiento a la hora de ciertas situaciones embarazosas.

Su hermana suspiró fastidiada y respondió simplemente:

-Afuera.

El mayor de los Potter suspiró; odiaba que le tomaran el pelo tan descaradamente. Volvió a tomar otro sorbo de jugo y respondió con voz cansina

-Eso ya lo sabía.

-Bueno, ¿Y entonces para qué preguntas? –Inquirió triunfante arrebatándole el vaso para tomarse lo que quedaba de su jugo. James la fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Vas a decirme exactamente lo que estabas haciendo afuera a mí, o prefieres el interrogatorio de mi madre? –Escupió con los puños crispados. Lily arrugó la nariz en clara señal de no agradarle mucho la idea de tener que enfrentarse a algo así con ella. Suspiró rendida y levantó ambas palmas en un claro gesto de paz.

-Estaba al otro lado del valle, ¿Vale? Casi cerca de la casa del tío Ron y de la tía Mione.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Jugaste con Rossie? –Inquirió James acercándose un poco más a ella.

-No, no –Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro rápidamente-. Estaba… yo… ¿Crees que puedes guardar un secreto? –Preguntó no muy segura de sus acciones.

Entrecerró los ojos, más tarde tendría que darle la razón a su madre: _Lily estaba ocultando algo._

Eso fue lo que pensó su progenitora desde el primer momento en el que Lily había culminado su 4to año de Hogwarts; sí, ya no era una niña y desde que se había vuelto mucho más hermosa, James no dejaba de trabajar en su ardua labor: Proteger a su hermanita de todos los estudiantes que pululaban a su alrededor y ahuyentarlos si alguien se pasaba de listo. Ése era su deber cómo buen hermano mayor. Y desde que Albus y Lily habían nacido, James Sirius juró protegerlos de todo mal.

Ginny le había encomendando esa pequeña tarea, y hasta el son de hoy no iba a defraudar a su madre. No señor, tal vez el no sea el ejemplo perfecto de hermano mayor, pero desde luego que los protegería.

Y para empezar, tenía que alejar a las personas que quieran hacerle daño a su hermanita y exterminar a la plaga que tiene por novio Albus. Una tarea cansina, pero bastante satisfactoria.

-Claro. Puedes confiar en mí, hermanita. Ya sabes –Le sonrió macabramente. Si éste secreto implica que ella esté saliendo en secreto con alguien, desde luego que su madre sería la primera en enterarse. Dolía ese tipo de situaciones, pero todo era por su bien.

-Ok –Murmuró no muy convencida pero ya indispuesta para retroceder ante sus palabras-. Acabo de estar con Daniel Longbottom –Soltó con una sonrisa y la mirada puesta en sus manos.

James caviló.

El hijo del profesor Longbottom. Hufflepuff. Apuesto pero con claras tendencias homosexuales. Un error. Una rata. Una _plaga_.

-¿Y que pasó? –Preguntó mecánicamente pero con la mente ya ida, pensando en el alboroto que diría su madre al percatarse que ya Lily está pasando por _esa etapa _llamada comúnmente cómo _enamoramiento. _Demonios, si hasta todavía no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que Lily lo llamó para que la defendiera de unos Slytherin en su primer año…

Sí, ha pasado mucho tiempo. Y por eso a los ojos de James, Lily todavía seguía siendo una niñita y una de las personas más apreciadas para él. Su instinto de hermano mayor se hacía cada vez más fuerte y juró que la primera cosa que haría al entrar a Hogwarts, sería charlar _seriamente _con ése tal Daniel.

-Pues… Nada –Continuó con una sonrisa embobada-. Nada nuevo, en realidad.

-¿Nada _nuevo_? –Escupió con voz gélida sin poderlo evitar. ¿Lo has visto ya antes? ¿Desde cuando lo conoces?

-¿Desde cuando? –Repitió incrédulamente-. ¡Desde mi primer año en Hogwarts, por supuesto! De hecho, ¡Es uno de mis primeros mejores amigos que he tenido! ¡Albus también lo conoce desde entonces!

-¿Albus? –Inquirió aún más extrañado.- ¿Un Slytherin trabando amistad con un _Hufflepuff_? Ni de coña –Gruñó entre dientes.

-¡Sabes que Albus no es así! –Se levantó rápidamente de la mesa con unas lágrimas amenazando con salírseles-. ¡El Sombrero por poco lo envía a…

-¡No, no quiero que lo digas! –Ahora fue el turno de levantarse y vio con satisfacción cómo su hermana alzaba la vista para verlo, evidenciando su altura. Sabía que con él ella no podía jugar, porque mentirle a su hermano mayor era cómo mentirle a su propia madre. Por meros asuntos de autoridad-. ¡Mamá llegará dentro de poco, y será mejor que me digas que es lo que…!

-¿Ah? ¿Así que ése era el problema, verdad? –James retrocedió al ser descubiertas sus intenciones. Lily se parecía mucho a su madre cuando se enojaba y eso definitivamente, no daba presagio a nada bueno-. ¡Eres un metiche! ¡Siempre interfiriendo en la vida de los demás! ¡Metiéndote siempre en donde nunca te llaman! –Espetó alejándose de la cocina.

-¡Lily, espera! –Gritó inútilmente mientras escuchaba el fuerte golpe de la puerta al cerrar. Maldijo por lo bajo y fue a perseguirla en su búsqueda.

Lo primero que vio al abrir la puerta fueron unos inquietantes ojos azul grisáceo. Pegó un grito de furia y mecánicamente le levantó un puño al novio de su hermano por haberlo asustado de aquella manera. Al ver la colérica mirada de Albus ante lo que sería su futura reacción, suspiró rendido; con esfuerzo bajó su puño, y se hizo a un lado para que pasara la pareja. Vio con sorpresa que Lily tenía la cara oculta en el pecho de su hermano mientras sollozaba y que éste la abrazaba con fuerza.

-¿Y bien? –Inquirió éste mientras acariciaba levemente la espalda de Lily. James por un momento se quedó sin habla.

Con cuidado Albus siguió caminando con ella hasta situarse en el medio de la cocina, enfrentando a su hermano mayor con la mirada.

Desvió avergonzado su mirada para posarla en el novio de su hermano, quién lo miraba con atención mientras levitaba el mismo vaso que usó para beber jugo de Calabaza a la nevera, al lado de Albus. Éste le sonrío.

-¿Necesitas algo, amor? –Ofreció con una sonrisa radiante.

Su novio le correspondió de igual manera.

-Sólo un poco de jugo, si no es molestia.

-Sabes que no –Le guiñó un ojo.

Automáticamente al percatarse de la escena, Lily se separó del abrazo de Al y se sentó en la misma silla que había ocupado, pero ésta vez al lado de Scorp. Su rostro estaba débilmente sonrojado y húmedo debido a sus lágrimas. Con delicadeza, Scorpius empezó a acariciarle la coronilla y Lily suspiró tranquila, apoyando su mejilla en la palma de él y mirándolo cariñosamente.

James sintió una molesta punzada de celos que ni siquiera pudo ignorar. Dio un paso al frente, decidido y antes de que pudiera lanzarle algún maleficio, Albus lo fulminó con la mirada y le colocó el vaso en la mesa a su novio para luego sentarse a su lado derecho y agarrarle de la mano.

Scorp miró el vaso, sonriendo de manera engreída y James se preguntaba vagamente si en serio ése idiota trataba de volverlo loco al verlo manipular a sus hermanos de ésa forma.

Tomó un largo sorbo y luego James juró que éste lo miraba con lujuria. Pudo sentir cómo su cuerpo se estremecía al ver con claridad esos llamativos ojos que lejanamente parecían de plata. Luego se removió incómodo, casualmente el engreído había bebido _justamente _en el mismo lugar del vaso donde había bebido minutos antes, porque ahora podía ver con más claridad en el vaso la marca de sus labios, sumados a los labios de _él._

Volvió a estremecerse y decidió agarrarse del borde de la mesa. Aún traía puesta su capa negra de Hogwarts con una ropa muggle pero bien cómoda, y ya dudaba por completo de su equilibrio; tal vez el idiota de Scorp haga más gestos _raros _y termine cayéndose en el suelo.

Y obviamente, no le daría el gusto que se ría de él.

* * *

**Notas Finales:**¿Que decir? Mil gracias a las personas que lograron leer hasta acá (: La verdad, éste sería mi 2do Fic yaoi/slash que logro publicar en esta pag (Aunque éste lo escribí primero de _Amistad Apasionada_, es un TaixMatt que les recomiendo leer si les gusta la parejita :B)

Cómo yo sé que no hay muuchas fanáticas del JxS, no habrá tanta prisa en terminar este Fic, de modo que volveré a actualizar cuando tenga por lo mínimo 7 Reviews ;) Así me dará tiempo de actualizar mis otros fics y de culminar éste.

Cómo escribí antes, es un Three-Shot. Lo escribí a modo de humor y parodia no más ^^

Aunque no me extrañaría si a la final me acabara gustando la mezcla...

¡Nos seguiremos leyendo, próximamente!


End file.
